Literature & Sociology
by Littlest Girl
Summary: "-Le dije que yo no salía con chicos de sociología. Ya sabes lo que dicen de ellos, cariño. -Oh, si. Los peores chicos del instituto." OS. T por Lenguaje.


**«****L**iterature & **S**ociology**»**

**U**na muchacha lee tranquilamente un ejemplar roído y viejo de "_Romeo and Juliet_" de Shakespeare en el primer día de clases, sentada en una mesa sola a un costado de la concurrida cafetería, mientras la lluvia repiquetea contra el ventanal ubicado tras ella. Su cabello cae sobre su rostro formando una cortina castaña con aroma a fresas que le impide ver más allá de su libro. No nota que alguien camina en su dirección hasta que la mesa se mueve bajo el peso de su _no_—deseado acompañante, al tiempo que un chico se posiciona frente a ella colocando su mochila sobre la mesa con naturalidad y le sonríe con cariño.

— Hola.

Ella levanta la vista de su lectura y sonríe ampliamente, casi de forma irónica. Cruza sus delicados dedos por sobre la mesa y ladea unos ángulos su rostro para ver mejor a su compañero.

— Lo siento —dice amablemente en tono de disculpa—, pero no salgo con estudiantes de sociología.

Él, lejos de sentirse herido o rechazado, e incluso extrañado, le imita el gesto cruzando sus propios dedos sobre la mesa y le sonríe de medio lado sinceramente divertido.

— Bueno, suerte para ti; estoy indeciso.

La muchacha cierra definitivamente el libro apoyándolo sobre la mesa mientras una risotada se le escapa por entre los labios rosados.

— ¿Qué tal las vacaciones, Edward?

— Ya sabes —murmura él, mordisqueando una manzana que ha sacado de su bolso—. Extenuantes.

— Son vacaciones, no se supone que te abrumen.

— Dile eso a mi madre que quiere visitar a los miles de familiares que tiene esparcidos por el mundo en ocho semanas.

La gente a su alrededor se ha comenzado a arremolinar riendo fuerte y conversando hacia todas direcciones. Ellos dos aún permanecen sentados apaciblemente uno frente al otro.

— ¿Cómo sabes que quiero tomar sociología? —pregunta de pronto, arrugando el ceño adorablemente.

— Alice tuvo algo que ver.

— Por supuesto, mi _muy reservada_ hermana.

— Pero ella no dijo que estabas indeciso.

— Estuve pensando que quizá tome Literatura. No lo sé aún.

— Tienes toda esta semana para decidirte, no hay prisa.

— ¿Qué vas a tomar tú?

— Creo que Literatura. Biología me tiene harta, y como es el último año, deseo tomar algo que realmente me agrade, no que haga mi hoja académica más apetecible para las universidades.

— ¿Renée lo sabe?

— Le ha dado igual, dice que aunque tome artes me irá bien. Yo lo dudo.

— Probablemente acabes cayendo y desparramando pintura sobre todo el mundo.

— Probablemente —confirma riendo.

Él se pasa una mano por el cabello y lanza con perfecta puntería lo que quedó de la manzana a un tacho de basura junto a él. La muchacha comienza a meter todas sus pertenencias en su mochila y mira su reloj de pulsera.

— Ya debo irme, Edward. Tengo que ir a hablar con el profesor de español sobre mi ensayo.

— ¿Quieres eximir?

— Si. No tengo ánimos este año para toda la clase de reglas que existe en el español.

— En ese caso, ¡Buena suerte!

— Gracias. Te veré más tarde, Alice me invitó a pasar la tarde.

— Bien.

La chica ya se ha perdido tras las puertas blancas batientes cuando él golpea la mesa con el puño y se pasa la mano frustrado por el rostro. Refunfuña entre dientes y una maldición se le escapa cuando, demasiado furioso consigo mismo, el bolso resbala de su hombro y da a parar al suelo, junto a una chica que usa unos tacones demasiado altos y una falda demasiado corta.

— Lo siento —murmura, intentando recoger la mochila con rapidez extendiendo el contacto visual con aquella muchacha lo menos posible.

— No te preocupes, no ha pasado nada —ronronea ella, arrastrando las palabras como si estuviera borracha, en un pobre intento por alargar la mano y tocarle el hombro coquetamente.

Él sonríe falsamente y se marcha, no hay nada que quiera en esa cafetería ahora.

* * *

**E**s esa hora del día en que no sabes a ciencia cierta si amanece o anochece y ella debería estar en casa de Alice desde hace hora y media. Pero no puede evitar quedarse pegada a su asiento mirando el horizonte en ese bonito lago. Allí todo el resto del mundo parece insignificante e irrelevante. Adora que por aquellos ínfimos minutos en los que el cielo se colorea anaranjado, rosa, púrpura y azul la vida le sonría sólo a ella y no exista a su alrededor nada más que paz y quietud.

Se mira los zapatos bajos y alisa el vestido balanceando los piececitos como cuando era pequeña y enciende el teléfono contrayendo el rostro al ver la cantidad descomunal de llamadas perdidas que tiene. Entonces, pronta a marcar el número de su mejor amiga para advertirla de que arribará en media hora —no había llevado carro y el lago quedaba relativamente cerca de la residencia Cullen—, un sonido fuerte y explosivo la hace dar un brinco.

Otra vez contrae el rostro, pero esta vez, en una amplia y hermosa sonrisa que le calienta el pecho.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a ver el atardecer —apunta el cielo mientras el chico alto y moreno le besa una mejilla.

— ¿Necesitas que te lleve? Te ves demasiado encantadora con ese vestido como para caminar.

— Gracias —ríe—. Alice va a matarme si no llego en diez minutos a su casa.

— Entonces vámonos, dulzura. Ponte el casco.

Ella le hace caso mientras se sienta en la motocicleta, aferrándose con fuerza a la chaqueta negra de cuero que su amigo usa con bastante frecuencia. El viento le azota el cuerpo y ella ríe encantada como cuando su padre la llevaba al parque de diversiones y se subía al carrusel en su caballito favorito. Spring.

No han pasado más de cinco minutos cuando Jacob apaga el rugido gutural de la motocicleta y la ayuda a bajarse tendiéndole una mano. Ella, primero, se quita el casco colgándolo a un costado y luego toma delicadamente la mano que su amigo le ofrece, para dar un pequeño saltito y caer con ambos pies sobre la tierra.

La puerta principal de la casa se abre justo cuando la muchacha ha extendido una mano para meter tras la oreja de su amigo un cabello que se ha escapado en la carrera. El moreno besa la mejilla de porcelana antes de sonreír cariñosamente y montar la motocicleta perdiéndose en el largo camino hacia La Push.

Aún tiene la sonrisa plasmada en la boca cuando voltea y ve al chico de cabello cobrizo observándola. Su sonrisa se amplía aún más mientras camina hacia él y le besa una mejilla.

— Hola, Eddie —saluda suavemente, sin ninguna nota de burla en su dulce voz—. ¿Está Alice? Debí venir antes pero…

— Está en su cuarto, creo.

Él está apoyado en la barandilla de la entrada y mira el bosque, más su mirada se pierde en pensamientos lejanos. Y, aunque siente la necesidad de preguntar e intentar ayudar a su amigo, él parece tan ensimismado en sus cavilaciones que prefiere morder su labio inferior e ingresar en la casa sin decir nada. Ella no es entrometida, y no piensa comenzar ahora.

Sin embargo, va por la mitad de las escaleras cuando siente que la puerta se cierra sin que nadie haya entrado. Sabe que debería salir y preguntarle a Edward qué ocurre, pero sus pies siguen subiendo escalón por escalón con tranquilidad, intentando alejar sus pensamientos a algo menos dañino que el gemelo de Alice. Cuando por fin se detiene y comienza a deshacer el camino que antes recorría para ir por Edward, el leve sonido del motor del Volvo se pierde en la acera.

Frustrada y arrastrando los zapatos, se asoma al cuarto de Alice que, cabe destacar, no está de buen humor.

* * *

**E**s lunes, el primer lunes del resto del año escolar —ellos entraron un miércoles—, así que por eso se esmera en intentar dominar la mata de cabello castaño, pero como siempre, sólo consigue meterlo todo en una coleta desarmada. Los tejanos que tienen hoyos en las rodillas combinan con las zapatillas y la camiseta. El pequeño abrigo combina con su bolso.

Se mira en el espejo y sonríe, porque así, tan dulce, femenina y sintiéndose bonita, agradece tener una amiga como Alice y Rosalie. Puede que a ella no le interese mucho ese tema de la ropa, pero tiene que reconocer que desde que ellas dos han metido mano en su armario, ¡hasta se puede decir que tiene curvas!

Como el monovolumen está descompuesto, otra vez, Emmett la lleva. No se sorprende de verlo sentado junto a Charlie comiendo un enorme cerro de panqueques con sirope.

— Hola, Emmett —le saluda besando su nuca mientras el asiente con la boca llena.

Renée le sirve un tazón con leche que se bebe de pie y recoge una tostada de camino a besar a su padre. Su hermano mayor—que se está tomando un año sabático, salió el año anterior del instituto—al fin ha logrado engullir su desayuno y ha besado la mejilla de Renée antes de despedirse de Charlie con la mano y abrir la puerta para Bella.

Una vez en el instituto, ella se despide de Emmett y salta del Jeep antes de cerrar la puerta y correr hasta donde Alice agita sus brazos.

— Hola, Bells.

— Hey, Allie.

—Oye, ¿A que no sabes lo que oí?

— ¿Qué? —pregunta curiosa, mientras ambas, agarradas del brazo, se internan por los pasillos hacia su clase de Historia universal.

— ¡Ángela y Ben son novios!

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Cuándo sucedió eso que Áng _no_ nos contó?

— Ayer por la tarde, Edward me dijo.

— ¿Y cómo es que él se enteró primero?

— Fue a casa de Ben por un partido de Basket ayer, y bueno, dice que mientras encestaban en el patio, Ángela fue a casa de Ben por unos apuntes y que lo próximo que supo fue que se estaban besando en la puerta.

Alice rió encantadoramente mientras Bella estiraba sus labios en una sonrisa y se apartaba un poco para que Jasper, que recién venía llegando junto a Edward, pasara uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Alice.

— ¡Amor!

Allie saltó a los brazos de su novio antes de besarlo en a boca y acurrucarse contra él. Bella sonrió contenta mientras abría su casillero y sacaba el libro de Historia para meter el de Literatura que traía en la mano.

— Hola, Bella.

— Hola, Edward. ¿Ya te decidiste?

— Creo que me quedaré con Literatura. De todas formas, Jasper aquí ya tomó el último puesto para sociología.

— Lo siento, amigo —le golpeó el hombro juguetonamente antes de besar a Bella en la mejilla.

— ¿Para qué período lo pedirás?

— Creo que el único disponible es el jueves en la primera hora.

— Yo estoy allí. Podríamos ser compañeros si no te molesta, me ayudarías a no ser compañera de Stanley otro semestre y que mis notas sean deficientes.

— Bueno, seguro. Pero no sé qué tan pesado sea. O qué tan Literario se necesita ser para aprobar el ramo.

Alice, que hasta el momento mantenía su boca cerrada, le pegó un disimulado codazo a su novio que rió graciosamente al ver la cara de Edward.

— No mucho, de hecho no es tan difícil. Pero, si tienes algún problema, podríamos juntarnos en la semana y estudiar si eso quieres.

— Sería asombroso, gracias.

Entonces Isabella cerró su casillero y le sonrió sinceramente a Edward antes de que unos brazos fuertes la rodearan por la cintura y besaran su cuello.

— Eh, Jacob. ¡Me babeaste!

El moreno rió de buena gana sin soltar a su amiga que, sonriendo, se secaba con la manga de la chaqueta el cuello. Edward apretó la correa de su mochila y miró el suelo sintiéndose como un mirón. Bella rodó sobre su eje hasta quedar frente a su amigo.

— Hola.

— Hola, tú.

— Eh, ¿Bella? Yo ya me voy al salón.

— Claro, Allie —sonrió, mirándola—. Ve, luego te alcanzo.

Jasper empujó a Alice por la cintura antes de que hiciera una idiotez, mientras Edward los seguía silenciosamente.

* * *

**L**a cafetería estaba a rebosar. La mesa de ellos, que aún esperaban a la castaña, enseñaba un menú bastante apetitoso. Alice tenía jugo de manzana, un trozo de tarta y ensalada junto a un pedazo de carne. Jasper masticaba silenciosamente una pera, en su bandeja descansaban las patatas fritas y una hamburguesa. Edward bebía coca-cola mientras la pizza se enfriaba frente a él.

Bella, radiante y feliz, venía brincando.

— ¡Fiesta!

Alice se atragantó con su jugo y Jasper tuvo que sobar su espalda cuando ella, con ojos llorosos, no dejaba de toser. Y es que era la primera vez que Bella se entusiasmaba con algún evento social.

— ¿Qué? —Alice logró tragar y hablar con voz pastosa y estrangulada. Jasper guardó silencio sin saber bien qué hacer al tiempo que Edward intentaba cantar en su mente para mantenerse ajeno a todo aquello.

— ¡Jacob…! ¡Fiesta…! ¡La Push…! ¡Ah! —gritó incoherentemente mientras rebotaba en su asiento junto a Edward, quién a estas alturas gritaba una melodía en su cabeza.

— Bella —pidió Alice tomando la mano de su amiga por sobre la mesa—, tranquilízate que no te estamos siguiendo.

— Habrá una fiesta enorme en La Push este viernes. ¡Jake dice que será la fiesta del siglo! De hecho, sólo puede ir gente que tenga invitación. Será estupendo.

— ¿Desde cuándo a ti te gustan esas cosas? Prácticamente tuve que amarrarte para que fueras a tú propio cumpleaños el año pasado.

— Era diferente, y este verano Jacob me ha hecho cambiar de opinión.

— ¿Te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

Alice enarcó una ceja provocando que su amiga se sonrojara de todos los tonos rosa posible. Edward apretó las manos en dos puños en un vago intento por no alargarlas y acariciar las mejillas calientes, o ponerse de pie y golpear a Black.

— Bueno… es algo… largo de contar.

— Si quieres puedo ayudarte a que escojas qué ponerte ese día.

— Te lo agradecería, sobre todo si traes a Rosalie también.

— ¿Sabes? Nunca te había escuchado pedirnos ayuda para algo como esto, y no sé si entrar en pánico o llorar de la emoción.

Bella se encogió de hombros y tomando el zumo de manzana de Alice le dió un sorbo.

— Podrías hacer las dos cosas.

Jasper carraspeó débilmente llamando la atención de las chicas. Edward, que luchaba por no ponerse de pie y hacer una escena, suplicó con los ojos a su mejor amigo para que lo sacara de allí.

— No es por molestar chicas, pero creo que Edward y yo hemos tenido demasiado contacto con nuestro lado femenino por un día. Si nos disculpan… —y se puso de pie. El cobrizo prácticamente saltó de su asiento recogiendo sus cosas.

— ¿A dónde van? —quiso saber Bella que agarró instintivamente la manga de la cazadora de Edward.

Por ahí —masculló, sin estar totalmente seguro.

— ¡No pueden irse!

— Bella, no nos necesitas para decirte si tus ojos combinan con tu vestido o si los zapatos te hacen lucir gorda. Con Alice y Rose tienes suficiente.

Y por mucho que trató de su voz fuera amistosa y juguetona, no pudo lograr que una gota de dolor no se escurriera en la frase.

— Pásalo bien en tu cita con Jacob. Adiós.

— Esperen… —murmuró frunciendo efectivamente el ceño mientras los chicos volteaban para observarla—. ¿Cita?

El cobrizo parpadeó preocupado y miró a Jasper en busca de ayuda. Él negó con la cabeza igual de perdido. Por suerte Alice abrió su mágica boquita y habló

— Tu cita con Jacob, Bella. ¿De la que nos acabas de contar? ¿La fiesta del siglo?

Entonces la castaña se golpeó suavemente la frente mientras reía divertida y miraba alternadamente a su amiga, y sus dos amigos.

— Yo no voy a salir en una cita con Jacob.

— ¿No? —preguntó Edward sin poder detenerse.

— ¡No! Claro que no. Dios, si iré a una fiesta este fin de semana a La Push, y sí, Jacob me invitó. Pero no sólo a mí, él me ha dado invitación para seis. ¿Creyeron que me iría a una buena fiesta y no los llevaría a ustedes? Además, Jake ya tiene novia. Me la presentará allí, es la prima de Emily.

Bella les sonrió cariñosamente mientras sacaba seis tickets de su pantalón y los ponía sobre la mesa en forma de abanico. Alice se puso de pie y fue a abrazar a su amiga del alma agradeciendo en silencio al cielo que nada fuera como pensó que era. Su pobre hermano… ¡Habría muerto!

Jasper empujó a Edward para que retomara su puesto junto a la castaña mientras él se sentaba con Alice en su regazo. El rubio tomó uno de los rectángulos adornados con colores y besó la mejilla de su novia alabando el tipo de música que allí prometía haber.

Bella apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y su cara sobre la palma de la mano antes de mirar con gesto divertido al chico de cabello cobrizo.

— ¿No se iban "por ahí"?

— _Por ahí_ puede esperar.

— Ustedes, los hombres, a veces son muy pero que muy raros.

— No me hagas empezar a hablar de las mujeres. _Entonces_ no terminaríamos nunca.

— Jo, los hombres siempre…

— ¡No temas polémicos! —chilló Alice cubriendo sus oídos—. ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que si hablan de política, fútbol o géneros acabarán discutiendo? Sobre todo tú Bella, que eres como una mula.

— ¡Yo no soy terca!

— Sí, si lo eres —murmuró Edward sonriendo.

— ¡No!

Entonces el cobrizo levantó una ceja demostrando su punto y ella se sonrojó frunciendo el ceño y robando el trozo de pizza que él se llevaba a la boca.

— ¡Eh! Eso era mío.

— Ya no más —y la mordió contenta.

— Si son como unos niños pequeños —cuchicheó Alice lo bastante fuerte para que ambos la escucharan.

— No me hagas recordarte cómo eras tú con Jasper antes de comenzar a salir.

Entonces, Alice le sonrió arrogantemente mientras Jasper escondía el rostro en el cuello de su novia para no comenzar a carcajearse de forma llamativa. Pasó un minuto completo en el que ninguno dijo nada antes de que Edward tomara realmente consciencia de lo que había salido de su boca.

— Oh, dios. Yo no… no quise… no era… Ow.

Bella observó entre avergonzada y divertida cómo Edward escondía su rostro sonrojado — ¡sonrojado! — entre sus manos y murmuraba frases que perdían sentido al chocar contra sus dedos.

— No quise decir eso —comenzó nuevamente—. O sea, sí lo quise decir, pero no con _ese_ sentido.

— Hermanito —Alice tomó la mano de su hermano sobre la mesa—, no tienes que explicar nada, todos entendimos perfectamente lo que quisiste decir.

El chico mordió su labio durante un minuto completo antes de pedir disculpas y tomar su mochila tartamudeando que debía acabar un trabajo de Gramática.

— Él es tan encantador cuando se pone así. Te digo, si no fuera mi hermano, ya sería mío.

— Eww, Alice. ¡Eso sería incesto o algo peor!

— Dios, Bella. Siempre tan dramática; por supuesto que no lo veo de esa manera, sería asqueroso. Pero yo sé reconocer a un chico guapo cuando lo veo, incluso si es mi hermano.

— Supongo que eso también aplica a mí —rió Jasper abrazando a su novia.

— Por supuesto que sí, cariño. Es sólo que me tiene algo preocupada que Eddie siga soltero, ¿Sabes? No es porque sea sangre de mi sangre, pero él es dulce y cariñoso, es guapo, inteligente, habla bien, se viste bien, toca piano, ¡Sabe cocinar! ¿Y sigue soltero? ¿Me hace preguntar en qué piensan las mujeres de hoy en día?

Bella intentó mimetizarse con la silla mientras su amiga hablaba, porque ella tampoco podía creer que Edward Cullen siguiera solo. ¡Y no podía parar de pensar en él! Pero le daba pavor perderlo. Bueno, eso era mitad cierto; sí, no quería alejarse de él. Pero lo que más la atemorizaba, lo que hacía que escondiera sus sentimientos en algún lugar apartado, era que le temía al rechazo. ¿Le temía? Dios, le daba taquicardia de sólo pensar que él no la correspondiera. Y es que, seamos realistas, Edward Cullen tiene todo —_todo_— lo que una fémina podría desear. No podría imaginar un hombre más perfecto en todos los sentidos. Y ella es sólo una chica normal que no hace gran cosa. No es bonita como Rosalie, o encantadora como Alice. ¡Ni siquiera es adorable como Ángela! Ella es sólo Bella; la chica patosa que logra dar con su trasero en el suelo más veces en el día que cualquiera.

— … y estoy deseando que se consiga una castaña. ¿Te he mencionado, _Jasper_, que Edward las prefiere castañas? Y de ojos chocolates. ¡Oh, que ojalá sea despistada y de dos pies izquierdo! Sería perfecto porque así él tendría una excusa perfecta para estar todo el día pegado a ella. Ya sabes, para cuidarla y eso…

— Alice —gruñó Bella cerrando los ojos y tomando entre sus dedos el tabique de su nariz. Una extraña manía que había adquirido con el tiempo—, no de nuevo con el _tema_. Tu hermano y yo somos sólo amigos. ¿Acaso es muy difícil de entender?

— ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan cabezotas y te vas a dar cuenta de las cosas? Edward y tú son…

— Nada, Alice. No somos _nada_.

Tomó sus libros de la mesa, su bolso, y se marchó.

* * *

**C**omo era de esperarse, y para descontento de Alice, Isabella no dejó que su mejor amiga la vistiese para la fiesta de aquel fin de semana —a pesar de que anteriormente había aceptado su ayuda— y sólo permitió que Rosalie se escurriera dentro de casa para maquillarla y asesorarla. Y es que aún estaba enfadada, no por la conversación del día lunes a la ahora de almuerzo, sino porque Alice hizo alusión a _ese_ tema en particular cada día, así que no fue sorpresa que Bella estuviese susceptible y gruñona durante la semana.

Por eso tuvo que gruñir en voz baja cuando, mientras Rosalie acababa de rizarle el cabello, el timbre sonó.

— No seas demasiado dura con ella —le aconsejó Rose con una sonrisa—. Sabes que ella sólo está algo obsesionada con que tú y Edward terminen juntos.

— ¿_Algo_ obsesionada?

La rubia rió y empujó a Isabella fuera de la habitación hacia las escaleras.

Bella suspiró hondamente antes de jalar la puerta hacia su cuerpo y que tres rostros sonrientes la saludaran.

— Hola, chicos.

El primero en entrar y depositar un beso en su mejilla fue Jasper.

— ¿Ya estás lista? —había una pequeña nota de horror en su voz.

— Hola, Alice. También me da gusto verte.

— Sabes que me agrada verte —dijo la pequeña mientras la abrazaba fuerte entre sus pequeños bracitos—. Simplemente tenía la esperanza que no estuvieses lista y así… poder ayudarte.

La castaña se tuvo que sentir un poco mal. ¿Quién no? Imposible no hacerlo si Alice Cullen tiene aquel extraño poder de hacerte sentir culpable —por algo que, de hecho, no hiciste— con sus muy famosas caritas de cachorrito y pucheros adorables. Y cómo es que ella logra hacer sus ojos brillar de lágrimas, es algo que nunca va a poder entender.

— Lo… lo lamento, Allie.

— Está bien, Bella. Estás en tu derecho a estar enfadada conmigo.

— ¿Se van a reconciliar ya, o voy a tener que echar raíces aquí hasta que lo hagan?

Alice se soltó de los brazos de Isabella y volteó para encarar a su hermano y sacarle la lengua infantilmente.

— Eres tan odioso.

— Y tú eres _tan_ encantadora.

Bella oyó cómo Alice refunfuñaba hasta la cocina seguida de Jasper y Rosalie. Edward se acercó un paso y compuso una bella sonrisa ladina. Su favorita.

— Hola, Bella.

— Hola, Edward.

— ¿Cómo has estado?

Él supuso que era una pregunta estúpida puesto que sólo la había visto ayer viernes, pero considerando que Bella había estado irritable y escurridiza, no se podía decir que la había visto completamente. Espiar no contaba.

— Bien. ¿Y tú?

— Muy bien, gracias.

Alice se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para no reír descaradamente de lo muy obvios que Edward e Isabella podían llegar a ser. Y es que, ¿Cómo era posible que aún no se dieran realmente cuenta que estaban hechos el uno para el otro?

— T-te ves hermosa. D-de verdad.

— ¿Acaso puede ser más adorable?

Edward levantó la vista avergonzado hacia su hermana que hablaba como si estuviera orgullosa de él. Sonaba igual a como lo hacía Esme cada vez que él alcanzaba un logro nuevo.

— Alice —se quejó Rosalie mostrando con sus manos lo inoportuna que había sido.

— ¡Lo siento! Es sólo… estabas tartamudeando encantadoramente y me recordó a Jasper cuando… —se explicó a Edward.

— ¡Alice! —la reprendió su hermano.

Entonces la pequeña puso ambas manos sobre sus labios señalando sin palabras que mantendría su boca cerrada, al menos durante diez minutos seguidos. Que, para Alice, sería todo un record.

— Quizá debamos irnos —señaló la castaña intentando escurrirse al salón a buscar su cazadora y así poder esconder sus encendidas mejillas.

El cobrizo fulminó a su hermana con la mirada, pero Rosalie decidió que debía intervenir antes de que Alice abriera su boca para pedirle perdón a su hermano y empeorara aún más las cosas.

— Sí, ustedes deberían marcharse ya. Aún debo esperar a que Emmett vuelva con el Jeep.

— Bien —concordó Jasper con una sonrisa antes de empujar a todos fuera, hacia el Volvo.

* * *

**C**uando llegaron a La Push, Jacob estaba de pie hablando animadamente junto a uno de los enormes guardias de seguridad bajo el gran arco de globos dorados y plateados.

Bella se bajó del carro y caminó hasta él dejando atrás a Edward, Alice y Jasper.

— ¿Ya no lo odias? —cuestionó Alice al darse cuenta de la mirada de su hermano.

Edward metió las manos en sus pantalones y negó con la cabeza ligeramente antes de patear una piedrecilla cercana.

— Puede que el hecho de que tenga novia tenga algo que ver.

— No puedes estar celoso de cada hombre que esté a su alrededor, ¿sabes? Al final, sólo provocará el efecto contrario del que deseas. La alejarás.

— Sé eso, Allie. Es sólo que… ella… me gusta tanto, que me aterra el hecho de que si quiera pueda pensar en alguien que no sea yo. ¡Y ni siquiera somos algo!

— Amigo —murmuró Jasper—, ser tú apesta.

— Ni que lo digas.

Y volvió su vista a Bella que, en ese momento, hablaba con la chica morena que Jacob abrazaba como si en cualquier momento alguien fuera a aparecer a robarla. Edward cerró los ojos un momento y deseó —a ninguna estrella en particular— poder abrazar a Bella así aunque fuera una vez en su vida. El sentimiento de posesión se sintió bien en su fantasía, sobre todo cuando las palabras "es mía" salieron de su boca y ella no lo refutó. Dios, estaba tan jodido.

— ¡Chicos!

Volteó y pudo ver a Emmett y Rosalie caminar hasta ellos con sus dedos entrelazados.

Se abstuvo de desear hacer eso con Isabella también porque ella apareció en su campo visual sonriendo alegremente.

— ¿Vamos dentro? Jacob dijo que aún podríamos conseguir una mesa.

Por única contestación recibió los asentimientos generales y se adentraron en la improvisada pista de baile en la playa.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Jasper y Edward se mantuvieron de pie esperando por la ronda de pedidos, mientras Emmett y Rosalie bailaban alguna canción al azar, Alice y Bella se quedaron en la mesa observando nada en particular.

— Lo siento —soltó Alice de pronto.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque yo de verdad creía que tú y Jacob… bueno…

— ¿Qué yo y Jacob _qué_?

— Ya sabes, eran algo más que… amigos —dijo suavemente.

La castaña rió ante la mirada avergonzada de su amiga.

— Jacob tiene novia —puntualizó jocosamente—, y yo simplemente no estoy interesada en él. ¡Es mi mejor amigo!

— Por ahí es por donde se empieza.

Bella le regaló una mirada envenenada que, afortunadamente, la chica al otro lado de la mesa comprendió.

— Humm, sí… —murmuró—. Lo lamento.

— No te preocupes, Allie —le sonrió la castaña al tiempo que Jasper y Edward se acercaban a las mesa con algunos tragos sobre una bandeja metálica.

— No beban demasiado, no querrán ponerse parlanchinas —sonrió el novio de Alice, observando a ambas.

— Por supuesto, Jasper. Porque que soy yo a la que se le olvida subir sus pantalones luego de ir al baño cuando está algo tomada — argumentó Bella, sonriendo ampliamente a un muy sonrojado Jasper.

— Bueno, al menos subió su ropa interior. Deberíamos agradecer eso.

— ¡Edward, por Dios! —exhaló fuertemente la castaña, inevitablemente dibujando una mueca de asco.

— ¡No es para tanto! —le defendió Alice.

— A ti no te molesta porque es tu novio —, refutó Isabella lógicamente —. Él es… como mi hermano.

Jasper decidió que era demasiado y tomó el corto de tequila bebiéndolo de una solo trago. Ni siquiera esperó a que el trago dejase de arder abajo por su garganta cuando le tendió la mano a su novia, invitándola a bailar. Alice necesitó sólo eso para ponerse de pie de un enérgico salto con una bella sonrisa en sus labios.

Edward se sentó donde antes estaba su hermana y suspiró fuertemente sobre la música.

— Realmente no tenía demasiadas ganas de venir —musitó en voz baja, mirando con ojos profundos a la chica sentada cerca de él. Bella tuvo que desviar la vista hacia algo que no fueran aquellos orbes esmeraldas para poder ordenar sus pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué?

Él se encogió de hombros, como si realmente no supiera la razón.

— No lo sé —dijo —, simplemente no estaba de humor. No para una fiesta al menos.

— Pensé que sería buena idea que viniéramos todos juntos —señaló la chica, sintiéndose completamente culpable por haberle arrastrado sin su consentimiento —. Hace ya bastante tiempo que no salíamos, y…

— Es buena idea —se apresuró a contestar, notando el camino hacia donde ella se dirigía—, sólo que hoy no estoy de humor. Pero probablemente mejorará pronto, no te preocupes.

Bella observó sus manos entrelazadas y sonrió genuinamente cuando él le tendió el vasito de tequila con una sonrisa ladina.

— Por que tu humor mejore —dijo ella a modo de salud, chocando su vaso con el de Edward antes de beberlo completamente.

— Por que las cosas mejoren —murmuró él, apurando el vaso antes de ponerse de pie y pedir otra ronda.

* * *

— ¡No, Jacob! ¡No quiero bailar!

— Oh, vamos, Bella. Sabes que quieres.

— Por favor —rogó ella —, no quiero lastimar a nadie. ¡Devuélveme a la mesa!

— Pequeña —pidió con ojos suplicantes y un perfecto puchero —, sólo una canción.

Isabella negó reciamente con la cabeza antes de voltear en la otra dirección he intentar echarse a correr a la protección de su mesa. Lástima para ella —y para la gente que estaría a su alrededor cuando bailase— su amigo la detuvo por la cintura y la elevó en su brazos en dirección a la pista de baile en medio de la arena.

— Vamos, Bells. ¿Por tu mejor amigo?

Ella le observó con cara de poco amigos desde su posición.

— No entiendo por qué me preguntas, cuando de todas formas me fuerzas a ir.

— Es porque soy un caballero, Bella.

— Llévame a la estúpida pista de baile antes de que te golpee —gruñó rudamente.

— Sólo lograrías lastimarte a ti misma —aseguró gravemente, pero la sonrisa socarrona quitó toda la seriedad de su frase cuando la jaló de la mano al centro de la marea de gente danzante.

Ambos bailaron —sin resultados positivos por parte de Bella— hasta que una suave música comenzó a salir por los altos parlantes y Bella se quedó allí, de pie frente a su mejor amigo, sin saber qué hacer.

— Ya fue suficiente. Quizá debas ir en busca de Leah para esto…

Jacob la tomó por la cintura y la obligó a poner sus pequeñas manitas alrededor de su cuello mientras los mecía a ambos al ritmo de la balada.

— No seas estúpida —le riñó cariñosamente —. Que bailemos una canción de estas no significa nada. Y no es como si Leah fuera a aparecer de un momento a otro a reclamar por mí.

— ¿Ella entiende que seamos mejores amigos?

— Por supuesto —aseguró zarandeándola un poco —. No es una niña boba como tú.

El moreno le besó la punta de la nariz fraternalmente antes de hacerla girar sobre su propio eje varias veces y voltearla en un ángulo vertiginosamente incorrecto que, como previamente su amiga vaticinó, comprobó irrefutablemente que ella apestaba en el baile.

— Te dije que era una mala idea, pero tú jamás me escuchas.

— Por el amor de Dios, Bella. No es mi culpa que seas tan despistada para doblarte el tobillo. ¡Las luces ni siquiera estaban apagadas!

— Si no fuera porque te necesito para llegar a esa mesa —rugió ella —, estarías muy malherido en este momento.

— Oh —se rió él —, como si _tú_ pudieses conmigo.

— Recuérdame cargar un bate de baseball la próxima vez que nos veamos.

— Siempre tan melodramática.

Isabella suspiró frustradamente cuando su amigo la depositó suavemente en una silla y levantó delicadamente su pie herido para ponerlo en otra. Notó cómo su tobillo se comenzaba a hinchar y adquiría una leve coloración roja y púrpura.

Jacob estaba por marcharse por hielo cuando vio a Edward y Alice acercarse curiosamente.

— ¿Qué te paso?

— Me doblé el tobillo.

Su amiga rió sin sorpresa.

— Dios, Bella —exclamó —. Te traeré algo de hielo.

La más bajita del grupo se perdió entre la multitud y Bella gimió cuando Edward se agachó a la altura de su pie y tocó una parte especialmente sensible.

— Lo siento —se disculpó observándola, acariciando con sus dedos fríos el tobillo.

— Estoy bien —aseguró —. De cualquier modo, fue culpa de Jake.

Edward dejó escapar un gruñido alto.

— Claro que lo fue —bufó recibiendo una no muy grata mirada del moreno.

— ¿Qué se supone que eso significa? —protestó Jacob.

— Que no me sorprende que ella saliera lastimada estando contigo. Nunca la cuidas lo suficientemente bien.

Isabella levantó la mirada al mismo tiempo que Edward se ponía de pie y encaraba reprobatoriamente al moreno.

— Edward, yo fui la torpe que se tropezó con sus propios pies —dijo intentando llamar su atención —. El que haya dicho que Jacob…

— Ella es patosa sin importar lo que haga. Como verás, no puedo hacer demasiado.

— Podrías tener más cuidado —reprochó.

— Jacob no tiene la culpa, sólo fue un accidente —aseguró la chica otra vez. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos bajó la vista hacia ella o a su tobillo que comenzaba a ganar volumen alarmantemente.

— En ese caso, ¿por qué no bailas tú con ella? Estoy seguro de que lo harías mejor que yo —dijo volviendo su atención al pie de Bella.

— Por supuesto que lo haría mejor —, declaró furiosamente.

Jacob rió sarcásticamente sin siquiera mirar al cobrizo.

—Que no te coman los miedos, Edward.

Isabella frunció el ceño completamente ante la sombría mirada del hermano de Alice y el aparente desinterés de Black por seguir el hilo de la conversación.

— ¿Qué mierda quiere decir eso?

— Oh, ¿te levantaste un poco despistado hoy? ¿A que sí?

Bella se puso de pie, cargando precariamente su peso en el pie bueno.

— ¿Pueden dejar de discutir? Fue un tonto descuido. Estoy bien, ¡miren!

Por supuesto —y muy a su pesar— su amigo Jacob no era de los que simplemente lo dejaban. A él siempre le había gustado escarbar en la herida.

— ¿Por qué te pones tan sobreprotector, Edward? ¿Por qué no simplemente dejas de ser tan marica y le dices a Bella las cosas de una vez por todas?

Para sorpresa de la chica Swan, la amedrentadora mirada de Edward se suavizó hasta llegar a una más fría y asustada.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Jacob? —demandó ella alzando la voz, decidiendo que ya no quería estar en segundo plano.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Edward? Tengo cosas mucho mejores que hacer que ver a un chico comportarse como una quinceañera llorona.

Besó sonoramente la mejilla de la chica antes de voltear y marcharse sonriendo. El cobrizo aún estaba allí luciendo como un pequeño niño inseguro.

— ¿Edward?

Él pareció notar de pronto la presencia de la muchacha, y girando sobre si mismo caminó en dirección contraria de donde se encontraban. Ella se puso de pie y le alcanzó cojeando antes de que él consiguiera poner mucha distancia entre ambos.

— ¿Puedes explicarme? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

— ¿Qué haces de pie? —increpó angustiosamente, devolviéndola a su mesa —. ¿Por qué tarda tanto Alice con ese hielo?

— ¿Edward, a que se refería Jacob? Explícame —demandó ella, olvidando por completo el dolor punzante en su tobillo.

— No hay nada que explicar, Bella —aseguró quitando el zapato de ella delicadamente para evaluar el daño.

— ¿No confías en mí?

Él cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— Déjalo, ¿quieres? —rezongó.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque es una estupidez. Es… es… No es nada, ¿si?

— Pero…

— ¡Bella, ya basta! —gritó de pronto furiosamente.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Me gustas! ¿Que no lo ves?

Bella sintió su corazón latir erráticamente en su pecho al ritmo de aquellas palabras, repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza. La música era alta, sabía eso porque hasta hace algunos momentos hasta oír sus pensamientos le parecía imposible. Ahora, creía que si el chico se acercaba sólo un poco más, podría escuchar perfectamente su corazón brincando furiosamente camino fuera de su posición. Su compañero hizo una extraña mueca con los labios, maldiciendo en voz baja, tironeando nerviosamente su mata de cabello.

— Edward… —respiró —. Yo… yo no… lo siento, yo…

— ¿No lo sabías? —Farfulló fastidiado — ¿No sabías que la mitad del pueblo masculino está enamorado de ti, Bella?

Se puso de pie, nerviosamente, y ella le imitó. Aquello era demasiado.

— No, no lo sabía —aseguró firmemente, elevando su mentón, de pronto molesta por su actitud.

— ¡Eres tan ciega! —le reprochó jalándose el cabello.

— ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber eso? ¡No tengo una bola mágica!

— ¡¿Qué no vez lo que estoy intentando de decir aquí? —Recriminó—. ¿Es que acaso te cuesta tanto? ¡Bella, me gustas!

De pronto, Jacob afirmaba el brazo de Edward fuertemente.

— Oye, creo que deberías…

— ¡Cállate, idiota! —Rugió empujándole violentamente a un lado, abriéndose camino fuera de allí —. ¡Todo esto es _tú_ culpa, maldito hijo de perra!

No había mucha gente observando la escena, y las luces iluminaban tenuemente debido a la ronda de baladas. Aun así, tuvo que esconder el rostro entre sus manos para que no vieran las lágrimas caer por su rostro.

— ¿Estás bien, Bella? —sintió que su amigo le llamaba, envolviéndola en un abrazo que rechazó.

— Estoy bien —aseguró, quitando de forma dura las lágrimas de sus ojos, mejilla y quijada.

— Pequeña, todo esto es mi culpa.

— Me tengo que ir —, murmuró agresivamente, ignorando estoicamente el dolor que sentía al pisar—. Lo lamento, Jake. Te veré luego, supongo.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

— No, no, yo… Me iré sola, gracias.

Salió de allí sin importarle demasiado la mirada incomprensiva del resto de sus amigos sobre ella. La lluvia suave le acariciaba el rostro y ayudaba a que las lágrimas se confundieran entre el desastre, así que caminó a paso rápido hasta la parada de buses y esperó temblando.

Su mente no dejaba de repetir las cosas, y a cada vuelta que le daba al asunto, parecía encogerse un poco más.

Edward había explotado violentamente diciendo que le gustaba, ¿pero que se suponía que tenía que hacer ella? ¡Ni siquiera comprendía del todo lo que había sucedido!

¿Había perdido a uno de sus mejores amigos por doblarse un tobillo? ¿Era eso acaso posible?

Las luces del autobús se detuvieron frente a ella y subió pausadamente, sintiendo sorpresivamente el dolor que su pie le provocaba. Mordió su lengua para no soltar un grito cuando chocó con uno de los escalones.

— ¿Está bien, señorita?

— Si —le sonrió al chofer —. No se preocupe.

— Esta ronda es la última. ¿Por qué no se sienta y me deja llevarla al hospital? Ese pie no luce bien.

Ella observó el tono casi negro que había adquirido la parte más exterior y le agradeció con una sonrisa.

— Se lo agradecería mucho.

* * *

**H**abían pasado un par de días de eso, pero ella aún seguía castigada. Aquel día por la noche, agradeció a Carlisle por haberla traído a casa luego de radiografiarle el tobillo y asegurarle que sólo era un esguince menor, y que si lo trataba con compresas frías y lo mantenía vendado e inmóvil durante el fin de semana, para el lunes estaría como nuevo. El Doctor y padre de sus amigos había acabado de reprenderla —por quinta vez— por haber ido sola al hospital, cuando un torbellino de personas salió de su casa.

Sintió, primero, la fuerte y malhumorada voz de su padre por sobre el bullicio de gente. Luego, todo fue un caos de gritos desesperados y llantos.

Por supuesto, al principio no comprendió del todo lo que ocurría, hasta que una Alice sollozante balbuceó lo muy feliz que estaba de verla sana y salva y no asesinada por un violador en serie.

Resultó ser que, como ella decidió marcharse de la fiesta antes de que nadie pudiese decirle algo, sus amigos pasaron por su casa para asegurarse de que había arribado bien. El problema fue que sólo encontraron a los padres de la castaña esperándola en el salón, dando con el buzón de voz cada vez que le llamaban. Y claro, como ella aún estaba algo desorientada después de la fiesta, en ningún momento se le pasó por la mente llamar a nadie. Carlisle —tuvo que agregar— que a él tampoco se le había ocurrido hacerlo puesto que estaba un poco preocupado por el aspecto del pie de la muchacha. Finalmente, Alice y Emmett acabaron castigados por la irresponsabilidad de dejarla marcharse a pie y sola en medio de la nada, y ella por no dar señales de vida que sacaran de la angustia a sus padres.

Se decía que por estar castigada no fue ese fin de semana a la residencia Cullen, sin embargo, cuando llegó el lunes por la mañana y argumentó que no se sentía del todo bien, tuvo que aceptar que estaba siendo una completa cobarde.

Era martes y todavía no había dormido nada por culpa de la fiesta, y sus consecuencias.

Tenía innumerables llamadas perdidas de Allie, Rose, y el resto. Para su frustración, ninguna de Edward. De todas formas, no quiso contestar; aunque probablemente si él hubiera llamado, tampoco hubiese respondido. Sentía como si fuese a devolver lo poco y nada que había comido desde el viernes cada vez que pensaba en él.

Al menos agradecía que su camioneta por fin funcionara, no podría soportar que Emmett tuviese que traerla a clases y que comenzara a preguntar sobre ella y Edward en la cárcel sin salida que suponía la cabina del auto. Comenzaría a llorar, estaba segura.

Así que, resignada, se bajó sin delicadeza de la camioneta con el bolso al hombro y cerró con fuerza la puerta, intentando compensar con eso su creciente desgracia. Había asistido solamente porque era martes, y en parte porque Charlie —ya que Renée se reusaba a servirle de compañera en el crimen— no le había permitido faltar otro día, y allí estaba, tragando con fuerza el nudo en su garganta, espantando inútilmente las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos chocolate.

Supone que, por encontrarse en ese intermitente estado sombrío, no le asombraba a si misma comportarse asustadiza al ver el brillante carro amarillo de su mejor amiga aparcar cerca.

— Bella —, le oyó suspirar a Jasper justo antes de envolverla en un cálido abrazo—. Está bien.

— No, no lo está —sollozó ella negando con la cabeza, sintiendo la pequeña mano de Alice en su espalda baja.

— Bellita — canturreó con dulzura —, no llores.

— Alice, lo siento tanto.

— Yo sé, cariño — aseguró comprensiva —. ¿Jasper, por qué no la llevas a otro lugar? Iré por agua.

Sin dejarla ir, el novio de su mejor amiga la guio suavemente hasta el vacío campo de fútbol, y la sentó en las graderías, empujando un pañuelo entre sus manos.

— Gracias, Jasper — murmuró en voz baja, sorbiendo su nariz, sintiendo las lágrimas enfriarse en sus mejillas.

— Oye, soy tu amigo, ¿recuerdas? Se supone que ese es mi trabajo.

— Alice de verdad no se equivocó contigo —aseguró mientras nuevas lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Y es que verdaderamente parecía estar muy sensible —. Eres la mejor persona del mundo.

— Bella, tranquila.

— Lo siento, Jasper. Pero no puedo estar del todo tranquila cuando sé que uno de mis amigos está pasando un mal rato. ¡Y por mi culpa!

— Isabella, no debes sentirte culpable por lo que ocurre con Edward. No había nada que podrías haber echo para evitar que él gustase de ti.

— Podría no haberle dado esperanzas.

— Podrías. Pero aun así no hubiese cambiado nada.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque yo no me enamoré de Alice porque ella me odiase. Me enamoré de ella por ser la persona que es. Ella tendría que cambiar completamente para que yo dejase de sentir algo por ella. Y todos sabemos que eso no va a ocurrir. No podrías dejar de ser tú para que Edward no sintiera nada. ¿Verdad?

Ella negó ligeramente jugueteando nerviosamente con el pañuelo húmedo.

— Así como creo que Edward no hubiese podido hacer nada para que tú no gustases de él.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que me gusta? –articuló con la garganta seca.

— La pregunta correcta debería ser, ¿qué me hace pensar que no? ¡Vamos, Bella! He visto la forma en que ustedes se miran. Quizá no sea obvio para el resto de la población, pero ya sabes que siempre he visto cosas que los demás no.

La castaña suspiró con las mejillas arreboladas por el aire frío, y suspiró causando que una nube helada se elevara por el cielo. Decidió, observando el vaho desaparecer, que mejor se rendiría de una vez. ¿De todas formas, cuál era el punto de seguir negándolo?

— Alice lo vio también.

— Yo se lo dije a ella —, comentó él con un leve acento del sur —. Y lamento haberlo hecho y que les diera malos ratos a ambos.

— No te preocupes.

Jasper le acarició la espalda en señal de apoyo mudo, y carraspeó antes de soltar con mucha delicadez lo siguiente.

— Ahora que lo haz admitido, de verdad creo que deberían arreglar esto los dos.

— ¿Realmente crees que debería hablar con él?

— No puedes evitarlo toda la vida.

— No lo sé Jasper. No creo que sea buena idea aún.

— Bella, no eres la única que se siente desdichada ahora. Piensa en él. Cree que lo ha perdido todo contigo. Y no me refiero sólo en un sentido amoroso, supone que ha perdido tu amistad también, y eso es para Edward más valioso que cualquier otra cosa.

Alice apareció entonces con dos botellas cerradas, que tendió dudosamente en dirección de su amiga.

— No sabía si querrías de manzana o uva así que traje ambos. Por cierto, la cafetería está muy llena para ser las 8 de la mañana.

Isabella sonrió. Sabía que tenía los mejores amigos del mundo, pero no era sino en momentos como estos en que notaba lo grandiosos que eran.

— Algunos alumnos no alcanzan a tomar desayuno en casa como nosotros. Así que lo hacen aquí — murmuró recibiendo la botella de manzana —. Gracias, Allie.

— De nada. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

— Si. No sé qué me ocurre. Creo que estoy con las hormonas alborotadas, casi no podía dejar de llorar.

— ¿Quizá sea tu periodo el que se aproxima?

Jasper se removió incómodamente en su lugar, pero mantuvo su boca cerrada. Él conocía a ambas chicas, y las apreciaba, a una más que otra, por supuesto, pero nunca entendería del todo cómo es que su relación disfuncional funcionaba a la perfección con esa extraña forma de comunicarse en círculos que, sólo para ellas tenía sentido.

— Quizá. No estoy segura. No he estado muy pendiente de las fechas este mes.

— Claro, con todo el asunto de la vuelta a clases yo tampoco — sonrió Alice —. ¿Vamos a clase? Si no nos ponemos en movimiento llegaremos tarde.

— ¿Tenemos Física ahora?

— Si — asintió Allie con una genuina sonrisa, como si comprendiera por el tono de voz de Isabella todo lo que ella no revelaba con palabras —. Con Hudson.

— Aburrido — aseguró la castaña —. Podría faltar — dudó —. De todas formas, ¿no me extrañarás, verdad?

— Por supuesto que no. Ángela me hará compañía hoy —comentó poniéndose de pie y arrastrando a Jasper con ella —. No veremos para el almuerzo entonces.

— Bien. Gracias, chicos. Por todo.

— No hay de qué, Bella. Sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotros.

Jasper dejó que ambas chicas se abrazaran y tuvieran su momento de intimidad antes de besar a Bella en la mejilla.

— Suerte.

* * *

**U**na muchacha lee otra vez un ejemplar roído y viejo de "_Romeo and Juliet_" de Shakespeare, sentada en una mesa sola a un costado de la concurrida cafetería, mientras la lluvia repiquetea contra el ventanal ubicado tras ella. Su cabello no forma una cortina castaña porque aquella mañana ha decidido trenzarlo de forma elaborada para evitar tenerlo siempre en medio, estorbando.

Como usualmente ocurre cada vez que tiene un empastado en las manos, no nota que alguien camina en su dirección hasta que la mesa se mueve bajo el peso de su _no_—deseado acompañante, al tiempo que un chico se posiciona frente a ella colocando su mochila sobre la mesa con naturalidad, sonriéndole con cariño.

— Hola.

Ella levanta la vista de su lectura y sonríe ampliamente, casi de forma irónica. Cruza sus delicados dedos por sobre la mesa y ladea unos ángulos su rostro para ver mejor a su compañero.

— Lo siento —dice amablemente en tono de disculpa—, pero no salgo con estudiantes de sociología.

Él, lejos de sentirse herido o rechazado, e incluso extrañado, le imita el gesto cruzando sus propios dedos sobre la mesa y le sonríe de medio lado sinceramente divertido por el Deja vu.

— Bueno, suerte para ti; tomé Literatura.

La muchacha cierra definitivamente el libro apoyándolo sobre la mesa mientras una risotada se le escapa por entre los labios rosados.

— Tentador.

El muchacho acorta la distancia entre ellos por sobre la mesa y eleva sus cejas sugestivamente.

— No sabes cuánto.

— Lo lamento — murmura guardando sus cosas —. Pero no estoy interesada.

Él arruga su frente y se cruza de brazos en un fingido gesto de dolor.

— No me digas que eres la clase de chica que algún otro suertudo bastardo ha conseguido.

— La verdad es que si —, asegura ella riendo por la selección de palabras —. Ya tengo un suertudo bastardo, y de hecho, voy tarde a mi cita con él. Adiós.

El cobrizo deja que ella se marche moviendo las caderas suavemente mientras la gente a su alrededor se arremolina conversando en voz alta. Toma su mochila, y con toda serenidad, camina fuera de allí, una sonrisa permanente dibujada en la boca.

Ya no hay nada que quiera en esa cafetería ahora. Lo que realmente quiere espera por él en el salón de Literatura inglesa.

* * *

—Hola, cariño.

Isabella lo besa sonoramente en los labios en cuanto está lo suficientemente cerca de ella. Él deja su bolso caer al suelo sin cuidado y se sienta su lado antes de empujarla en un abrazo.

— ¿Llamas a eso un beso?

La vuelve a besar, esta vez repasando cuidadosamente su exquisita boca, para dejarla respirar una vez cree que eso si ha sido un beso apropiado.

— Ya veo que me extrañaste —, bromea algo sonrojada.

— Siempre —, responde él jugueteando con el elástico de la trenza, esperando el momento oportuno para quitarlo sin que ella lo note y así poder enterrar los dedos en aquel cabello sedoso.

Ambos esperan a que el profesor comience a redactar uno de los ensayos de Gustavo A. Bécquer antes de retomar la conversación.

— ¿Sabes? Algo de lo más raro me ocurrió esta mañana.

— ¿Qué fue?

— Un chico coqueteó conmigo.

Edward rió quedamente.

— ¿Por qué te parece eso raro? Eres hermosa. A mí me sorprende que estuvieras soltera cuando te encontré.

— No es por eso —, asegura ella, besándole la mejilla en agradecimiento implícito por el cumplido —. Es por que él creía que tenía una oportunidad conmigo. Y usó una frase totalmente lamentable.

— ¿Lo hizo?

Bella asintió con una sonrisa inocente.

— Primero caminó hacia mí, a pesar de que yo estaba obviamente ocupada, y se sentó en mi mesa aun cuando yo no lo invité.

Edward anotó en su cuaderno lo que el maestro dictaba fallando completamente en esconder una sonrisa brillante.

— Que idiota —, le siguió la corriente apretando los labios —. Espero lo pusieras en su lugar.

— Lo hice, le dije que yo no salía con chicos de sociología. Ya sabes lo que dicen de ellos, cariño.

— Oh, si. Los peores tipos en el instituto. Me alegro de no ser uno.

— Yo también —afirmó observándolo ingenuamente —. ¡Pero no adivinas lo que él me respondió!

— ¿Qué te dijo?

— Él dijo: Bueno, suerte para ti tomé literatura.

— ¡No lo hizo! — dramatizó poniendo una de sus manos en la boca, observando ocasionalmente al Señor Hudson para asegurarse que no interrumpían la clase. Después de todo, lo último que quería era meterse en problemas, o meter a su nueva novia en uno.

— ¿Puedes creer que idiota?

— Imagino que le dijiste una cuantas cosas, ¿verdad?

— Si. Estarás orgulloso de mí porque le dije enseguida que tenía un perfecto novio que no cambiaría por todos los estudiantes de sociología del mundo.

— ¿No lo harías? — preguntó él melosamente, esta vez sin importarle si llamaba la atención del profesor. Su atención enteramente puesta en los apetitosos labios que apuntaban en su dirección en un adorable puchero.

— No —, respondió acercándole por el cuello del suéter hasta poder enredar cómodamente las manos en su rebelde cabello cobrizo —. ¿Quieres saber por qué?

— Hmmm —, confirmó cepillando lento sus bocas juntas.

— Por que he oído que los chicos de literatura inglesa son irresistibles.

— Créeme — dijo él besando un camino por su mandíbula —, lo son.

— Lo sé. Tengo uno de ellos y demuestra que los rumores se quedan cortos.

— ¿Si? —, pregunta Edward, tomando aquello como un reto dejando que la punta de sus dedos sintieran un atisbo juguetón de la piel expuesta de su novia bajo la blusa.

— Si —, suspiró ella notando una pequeña descarga eléctrica encender sus sentidos, haciéndola olvidar por completo que estaban en un salón de clases con 30 personas más —. Los estudiantes de literatura son mucho, mucho, mucho mejores.

* * *

**¿Qué. Es. Esto.?**

_¿Es un nuevo fic?_ . **¡Lo es!**

Como podrán comprender, luego de muchísisisisisismo tiempo, he vuelto. Créanme, ni yo lo creía posible. Pero ya ven, mi amor por las historias es más fuerte que cualquier resolución que decida tomar. Así que, no esperen deshacerse de mí tan fácil.

A todo(a)s aquello(a)s que han leído esto, muchas gracias por tomar un poquito de su tiempo para leerme, leer mis historias y dejar algún comentario. Gracias. De todas formas, es por ustedes que he vuelto, por todas las notificaciones de review's que tenía en mi e-mail.

Espero que me perdonen por olvidar esta bellísima página durante tantísimo tiempo, y esperemos (incluida su interlocutora), que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Como siempre, mi mensajería está siempre abierta para comentarios, preguntas o sugerencias.

**Littlest Girl.**

* * *

_PD_: Esta historia fue escrita en conjunto con Fucking Smile, a quién pueden encontrar en mi lista de autores favoritos. También ella beteo esto así que, merece una ovación de pie. (Gracias, mujer. Eres la mejor!)

* * *

_PD2:_ Si, la primera y última parte la saque de la película "Remember Me". No, no ví esta película, la idea nació porque ví el trailer en internet y me gustó mucho lo que ella dijo. Si está (o si en el film ocurrió de otra manera), me disculpo. Pero no tenía intención de copiar nada textual.

* * *

_PD3: _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y quién sea que haya comprado los derechos de autor para las películas. Como siempre, no hubo intento de plagio o infringimiento del Copyright. La trama es en parte mía y en parte de Barbi Shan (Fucking Smile).


End file.
